


crunching the numbers

by summerdayghost



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Rosa is a hitwoman. Amy is not, but Rosa is intrigued anyway.





	crunching the numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of organized crime. This is more than 100 words.

Their organization did a lot of things. Rosa didn’t care. It was wiser to stick to her own part of it. She dealt with bodies. Well, created corpses would be more accurate, but dealt with bodies sounded politer. Dealt with bodies was what they put on all the forms that would be burned within twenty-four hours anyway.

Still, dealing with bodies was Rosa’s career. She was good at it too. There was no one Holt trusted more to take out a hit in the same way there was no reason for her to dig too deeply into what his other employees did. Rosa couldn’t imagine what Boyle was doing here and honestly she didn’t want to know.

There was one, let’s say, coworker with a job that Rosa was interested in. That would be Amy. She dealt with numbers.

The way Amy talked about her job was dull as hell, yes, but it had a truly fascinating scope. Literally every element of the nine-nine was connected to her in some way. She controlled it all in her own bizarre, weirdo way. Without here this whole place would fall apart.

Her power was great enough that if she really wanted to she could overthrow Holt. She would never want to. Well, unless it was Halloween, but that was a different subject entirely.

Although Rosa would be lying if she said Amy’s job was the only thing she found compelling about her. Amy could be irritating, but it was comfortable in its own way. Comfortable was a weird word when you killed people for a living. That’s why Rosa slid her phone number into Amy’s pocket walking out the door one day. She would love to see her off the clock sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
